


Sultry Storms and Heated Confessions

by MB234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB234/pseuds/MB234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel x Female Reader; slight AU where Gadreel was brought back by God and is living with the Reader.</p><p>Gadreel two part one shot; Gadreel and the Reader spend the whole day in bed on a rainy day. Innocent explorations and a story from days long past turn molten and heated in the wake of a storm. </p><p>Please comment if you enjoyed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sultry Storms and Heated Confessions

Gadreel breathed deeply, taking in the scent of your hair and the clean spice of your skin, feeling content right down to his very bones. It was a feeling he was still getting used to, but with you he could easily become accustomed to such emotions. You sat in his lap, settled into the warm cocoon of his arms, your forehead tucked in the crook of his neck. He felt a small stirring of lust at being in such an intimate position with you, especially since you wore only a loose gray off the shoulder t-shirt and a lacy, lavender pair of panties, but he easily pushed aside that pleasant arousal to just enjoy the comforting closeness of your presence. It was a rainy Sunday and at that moment you were both taking full advantage of it, planning on spending most, if not all, of the day in bed.

 

 

Your breath huffed gently onto his skin as you let the steady beating of his heart relax you. Slowly, steadily, you felt all the stress in your body drain away, effectively turning you into a puddle of jelly in his strong arms. Rain pitter-pattered gently on the windows surrounding the bed you two were settled in, a thick misty fog clinging to the windows, creating a barrier between you and the outside world. His large form was clad in only a worn pair of sweat pants, leaving his broad torso blissfully bare to you. His unique, delicious scent flooded your senses, and you couldn't resist pressing a small kiss, and then another, and another, onto the smooth, warm skin of his neck. You felt him smile against your hair and stir beneath you, slowly shifting you both from your upright position, spurred by your steady stream of kisses against his flesh.

 

 

Gadreel gently laid you on your back, running his big hands down your sides, slipping them under your loose top to grip your hips, fingering the lace edge of your panties. Keeping his hands on you, he rose up onto his knees between your legs, resting his weight on his heels so you were spread out like a bounty before him. Curling a hand around your thigh, he raised the other to your face, brushing his fingers across your cheekbones.

 

 

“So beautiful,” He rasped out, “You are so lovely, dear one.”

 

 

At his sincere, saccharine words a soft blush flushed your face, “Gadreel,” You said as a smile bloomed on your lips, looking away as the color gracing your cheekbones deepened. He cupped his hand around your jaw, turning your face so that your eyes met his, “I mean it,” Gadreel said, candor etched on his handsome features, “Your form is the loveliest I’ve ever seen in all my many years of life.”

 

 

You gave a skeptical huff and met his gaze with a dubious look, replying, “There’s no way that I’m the most beautiful woman you’ve seen in countless eons.”

 

 

Gadreel gave you a warm smile in response, “Oh but it is true, beauty,” His love filled voice rasping his pet name for you made a soft blush stain your cheeks all over again, “I remember when the daughters of man first evolved to what they are now. All us angels in heaven marveled at Gods work, because the daughters were so very beautiful, and immensely different from the apes that used to climb in the trees.” 

 

 

He grinned, knowing he’d captured your unwavering attention with his story, noting the way your eyes were glinting in the soft light, “Their skin was hairless and soft,” He trailed his hand lightly up the sensitive skin of your inner thigh, making you shiver wildly.

 

“Their eyes were intelligent and bright with knowledge,” With his other hand he traced the line of your brow bone and temple, his fingertips just barely brushing the sensitive shell of your ear before he continued, “Their figures were fuller, more appealing"; he ran both of his hands down your body, briefly cupping your breasts over the thin material of your top and kneading teasingly before tracing from the flare of your waist to the swell of your hips. He was momentarily derailed from his train of thought when you arched into his touch, twisting your hips in a way that made his blood heat. He couldn’t resist slipping his hands under your shirt, wanting to feel the warm flesh of your full breasts in his hands and to run his thumbs across your nipples again and again. As he did so he couldn’t resist leaning in to press a few small, wet kisses to your collar bone and below. Your soft moans as he trailed his mouth between your breasts were sweet music to his ears.  

 

“Gadreel,” You cried out, “Please…” you trailed off, not quite sure exactly what you were begging for as he drew back up to rest on his knees.

 

“Should I continue?” He asked, running his fingertips teasingly across your heated flesh.

 

You nodded vehemently, ready to comply with just about anything he asked as you answered in an arousal drenched voice, "Oh yes, please do."

 

Unable to contain his smile, Gadreel gazed at you with unfiltered adoration before continuing, "My fellow angels and I used to come down to earth whenever we could, before I was imprisoned..." He trailed off abruptly, his brow furrowing under the weight of countless millennia’s worth of unpleasant memories.

 

You cupped his face in your hands, tracing the strong line of his jaw with your fingertips, ensuring that his eyes were trained on you before you whispered softly, "Gadreel, you are here now, with me. No more wasting away in heavens jail. You never have to be there again. You’re safe."

 

He leaned into your touch, closing his eyes and releasing a shaky breath, "Never again, never again," He murmured to himself, his words almost chant-like before he opened his eyes and focused his intense gaze on you, "I will never leave you, dear one. You have saved me; I will protect you always,” he vowed. His hands on you tightened, reinforcing his promises to you. 

 

"My angel," You said with a smile, your eyes going soft as his went molten, "My fierce, brave, honorable angel," You traced a thumb along his cupids bow, your eyes locking with his as you whispered his name, all the passion and love you felt for him echoing in the catch of your voice. His eyes darted to your mouth and he urgently crashed his lips against yours in a passionate kiss, your bodies pressing together, your fingers pulling each other closer. 

 

After a few long, languorous moments Gadreel broke away, resting his forehead against yours, murmuring sweet nothings to you before he gently maneuvered you both into your previous positions. Once he settled himself back onto his knees between your legs, with you laid out before him so that he could trace his fingers up and down your body, you eagerly nodded for him to continue, and he did.

 

"When my brothers and sisters and I would visit the earth, we would go down to the huts and other various structures that the humans had built for themselves and we would watch, simply observing them and their behavior; their weddings, feasts, hunts, births," Gadreel paused then, a heat permeating his gaze as it fixed on you, "And their copulations."

 

His deep, sensual voice washed over you, and as his gaze effectively stripped you bare you suddenly felt naked and needy underneath him. He was eyeing the hem of the loose t shirt you wore, as if he wanted it gone but didn't want to push you into taking it off. He was sweet like that; blatantly curious about your body, but always respectful, and this instance was no exception. You two hadn’t gone far with each other, despite your gentle hints that you were aching for him, and you suspected he was aching for you too.

 

Gladly hopping aboard the train of thought he was headed towards, you hastily stripped your t shirt off for him. His gaze heated as it feasted on your exposed skin like a starving man would a banquet; adoring and awe struck. His hands were on you in an instant, his light touches gracing your body everywhere he could reach. When he brushed his hands from one hipbone to the other, tracing the swells and dips of your curves, and murmured, "Beautiful..." you felt your chest tighten and a warmth spark in the pit of your belly. Wanting him to continue, curiosity burning right alongside that sweet, blistering arousal, you swallowed thickly and repeated his last words, "Their copulations?"

 

His eyes flew back up to meet yours and you felt that warmth bloom into a deep achy heat at the intensity seated in his gaze. He was like a hungry panther with its prey caught in its sight, and you were his intended target. He licked his lips slowly, sensually, before replying, "Oh yes, dear one, their copulations. I would watch as a man took his woman, splitting her with his member, making her gasp and pant and writhe as he pleasured her with his body", Gadreel traced the path of your curves as he asked, "Will you writhe and pant and cry out for me, beauty? Will you let me pleasure you until you can do naught but gasp my name?" 

 

"Gadreel!" You breathed, his large, warm hands covering your breasts as he spoke; his long, slender fingers rolling your pert nipples and kneading your pulsing flesh. You squirmed and whined, your sex throbbing with need at his words. 

 

"Mmm, I think my woman likes the sound of that," He grated, leaning in to suck your ear lobe into his hot mouth, releasing it with a gentle lick before his sinful tongue began tracing the shell of your ear, sending ripples of shivery pleasure down your body, straight to your core. You suddenly felt so empty, wanting him; his fingers, his shaft, anything inside you to quell the burning arousal running rampant through your body. You whimpered, rolling your hips up towards him and he placed a large, steady hand on your lower abdomen to still your movements.

 

"I know you ache, beauty, I ache for you as well. And I will give you what you are craving," He whispered in your ear, his hot breath against your sensitive, wet skin wreaking havoc on your frayed senses, "Just not quite yet."

 

He leaned back with a smirk, the expression a thousand times more sexy when he had you throbbing and whining for his touch. You panted, breathless with anticipation, keenly aware that because of how aroused you were he could easily send you careening over the edge with just a few well-placed touches.

 

When he spoke again you hung onto his every word, enraptured by the way his full lips moved, "I became quite fascinated by these humans and their habits, and I found myself watching them more and more. Observing pre-historic man in the throes of passion was incredible, for they were not mindless animals, not just rutting away to reproduce, but intelligent beings, sharing pleasure with one another. We angels had never seen this before. There was passion in these creatures; feeling and emotion that rose to a degree that no being in this universe had ever experienced. When I inhabit my celestial form I can be invisible to the human eye, and as such I had a unique perspective. I could get close to them, I could see through their eyes, lay my hands on the females breast as their hearts raced, feel their sweat slicked skin. I watched many humans basking in the heat of each other’s arms, and I grew curious to try these things I witnessed for myself.”

 

Gadreel looked down, his eyes steadfastly fixed on his hands that lay curled around your thighs, almost as if he was embarrassed by what he confessed next, “When I first took a vessel, I expected to be consumed with the lowliness of the human form, for I did not understand what it was to have a flesh and blood form. However the truth of it is that since the first time my grace filled a human body, I've been burning with curiosity about the pleasures of the flesh."

 

You released a pent up breath, fascinated by his trusting confession, his words confirming your wild suspicions that he wanted you just as badly as you wanted him. Feeling emboldened by his revelations, you interjected softly, "Gadreel, if you wanted to try those things with me," You paused, lowering your gaze, unsure of how to relay to him what you desired, "I'd be very willing, I mean I'd very much like to-", You broke off, your cheeks flushing from embarrassment at your flustered inarticulacy. You peeked up at him from underneath your lashes, half expecting to find him put off by your proposal, but instead his gaze was fixed on your face with a mixture of heat and excitement, his bare chest rising and falling rapidly. 

 

"Dear one," he rasped as his thumbs stroked the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, "Would you like me to touch you?" He asked, leaning in to kiss and nip the hollows of your neck. 

 

You nodded, whimpering, "Yes, please…” You were nearly mindless with lust as his hot mouth left trails of goosebumps in its wake.

 

"Would you like me to taste you, to explore you?" He asked, nipping at a particularly sensitive spot on your neck that sent convulsive shivers skittering down your spine.  He had barely begun exploring your body and already he knew all of your most sensitive spots. As he soothed his bite with a sweep of his wicked tongue, you gasped out a breathless, "Yes!"

 

He moved his sinful mouth up to your ear, licking the sensitive skin there before rasping, “Would you want me inside of you?”

 

A low, wanton moan slipped from your mouth before you could stop yourself and you tightened your thighs around him, keening, “Yes Gadreel, please!”

 

“What my woman wants,” he said, his smile coloring his voice, “She shall get,” Gadreel sat back on his heels, his hands trailing down your chest, between your breasts, his touch tantalizingly, unbearably slow, “But I think I shall take my time with this bounty before me.”

 

When he cupped your breasts and bent his head to take one of your throbbing nipples into his mouth you let out a harsh whine, gripping his hair tightly and wiggling your hips, desperate for any kind of friction where you needed it most. His hot mouth closing around your hard peak momentarily robbed you of any coherent thought as your already wrecked senses were bombarded with an onslaught of sharp pleasure from his swirling tongue. He released one throbbing peak to take the other into his mouth, repeating the same sinful ministrations as his fingers plucked and rolled the nipple that his mouth had just left.

 

By the time he began to kiss down your stomach you were a throbbing, aching mess, the moans and whines that slipped from your lips sounding almost foreign to your ringing ears. You didn’t think you’d ever been this aroused in your entire life; you’d certainly never been this wet. You knew that if Gadreel felt between your thighs he’d find you slick as the rain covered streets outside. You certainly wouldn’t be able to hide your embarrassment at your smoldering arousal then.

 

When Gadreel hooked his thumbs under the edges of your panties, his fingers burning hotly against your skin, you squirmed, wanting them off of you faster.

 

“Should I taste you now, dear one,” Gadreel questioned, his deep, souful eyes molten as they met yours, “I confess I am incredibly curious about how you will fall apart beneath my tongue.” You moaned low in your throat and threw your head back, lifting your hips so that Gadreel could throw your panties over his shoulder to be found later.

  
“Gadreel, please,” You panted, writhing beneath his strong, lusty touch, rolling your hips wantonly, trying boldly to entice him, as if it would work, “I need, I can’t take it, please-“ Coherent thoughts fled your mind when he wrapped his brawny forearms around your thighs, securing you in place against him.

 

“What my woman wants,” He groaned as he bent his dark head to lap at your throbbing sex.

 

 _You will fall apart beneath my tongue,_ He’d rasped, the surety, the confidence banked in his tone spreading heat throughout your already smoldering body. And yet, at the first lick of his wet, hot tongue against your sensitive folds, fall apart you did.

  
Straight into his waiting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is readers! Part one of a two part smut fic feature Gadreel and the Reader. I sincerely hoped you enjoyed it, and please let me know your feedback and if you want a part two!! Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Mood board for this chapter: http://imagines-oneshots-blog.tumblr.com/post/147379769804/gadreel-breathed-deeply-taking-in-the-scent-of


End file.
